Je suis un rat de laboratoire et je l'ai choisie
by Stephane Blyton
Summary: Venez suivre le destin de Stephanie Blyton au sein de la Easy company d'avant le debarquement en Normandie à la fin de la Guerre.    Merci de me pardonner les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe j'ai un probléme avec ça et je fait de mon mieux pour les limité


Chapitre 1

_Hey les gas vous vous randez copte que dans quelques jours ça va faire 1an et demi qu'on est ensemble! S'exclama une jeune feme brune agé tous juste de plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

Cette simple phrase fit naitre un silence lourd de sens dans le petit groupe de parachutiste assi non loin des tentes, sur des caisses de munitions diverse. Le groupe était constitué de cinq hommes et de la seul représentante du sexe feminin au seins des troupes aéroportés.

La demoiselle avait de cour cheveux chatain bouclé lui arrivant au bas de la nuque, cette tignasseencadré un visage au tein terni par le soleil et au trait doux et gracieux agrémenté d'un regard émeraudeau lueur alicieuse. Pour ce qui était du corps, les formes était plus que convenable, le ventrelui plat et muscé par l'entrainement intensif et les jambes assez long lui permettant d'atteindre son petit métre 70. Le tous étant plus qu'agréable au regard, ce que ne manquer pas de lui rappellez les homme de la Easy-Company dont elle fesait parti.

_Ouais ça va fair un bon bout de temps qu'on te supporte... Souffla un brun au visage rieur prenomer George Luz.

_Comment ça supporté? Se vexa t-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse entrainant la formation d'une faussette entre ses yeux.

_Laisse moi te rafraichir la memoir ma pauvre Stéphanie...

Tu es une femme

_Trés fine observation Georgie, qu'elle sera la prochaine? Celle qui dit que mes cheveux son chatain?

_Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeller comme cela et également de m'interrompre tu serais encore plus mignonne que tu ne l'es.

Merci.

Donc, je disais que tu était une femme et que par conséquence tu n'était en aucun cas obliger de participer au combat. Si cela te tener tant à coeur, tu pouvais ou incorporer une unité feminine qui transcrit les messages et truc du genre, ou étre infirmiére d'ailleur tu aurais fait des ravages... Mais toi on ne sais trop pourquoi et comment, tu t'es entéter a vouloir entrer dans une unitée de combat et pardessus le marcher celle ou l'entrainement y est le plus rude.

Par consequence on doit supporté ta présence feminine.

_Je ne vois toujours pas la logique qui te fait employée le terrme supporté...

_Pour faire cour et simple, nous devons constament surveiller nos parole et nos geste en ta présence, ce qui n'aurez pas été le cas si nous étions rester entre mec comme dans les autres company.

Les explications furent suivit de l'acquiécement général des hommes et de l'effarement le plus total chez la jeune femme.

_Si je vous géne a ce point il fallait le dire! Je demande ma mutation à la Dog ou Fox company des maintenant! Je suis persuadé que eux seront supporté une présence feminine dans leur chambre et leur rand! Asséna t-elle aprés quelleques secondes

Elle se leva préte à mettre à exécution ses paroles mais fut retenu a la manche par un rouquin au visage avenant et joeur, qui la forssa a ce rassoir et cette fois sur ses genoux.

_Luz te taquine princesse, lui sourit Malarkey en lui entourant la taille de ses bras alors que le conserné lui envoyer un baiser agrémenter d'un clin d'oeil. Comment ferions nous sans ton jolie sourire au reveil, sans ta répartie mordante et sans ton optimiste a tout épreuve. Qui peux se venter dans l'armée Américainne d'avoir un soldat qui et sur de rentrer sain et sauf chez lui aprés la guerre qu'on va entre prendre?

_Et n'oubli pas nos strip-tease journalier! Rajouta Guarnerer, un grand brun a l'aire dur et bourrue mais qui cacher un coeur en or et un compagnon de connerie de premiére ordres.

La remarque fit mouche et tous le groupe de sous-officierse retrouva hilar.

_Quand tu pense qu'on s méfier d'elle comme de la peste au début, fit Joe Toye entre deux bouffé de cigarette.

_Il vous auras quand meme fallu une semaine avant de commencer a me parler...

_Doit je te rapeller que t'as un corps d'apparence pas très physique...

_Tout à fait d'accord avec Perconte, ton corp c'est pas une machine de guerre, c'est plutôt l'incarnation d'Aphrodite en personne! Sur enchérit Bill, Cette putain de guerre aura au moin eux ce bon coter.

La jeune femme amusé par ces étrange escuse et compliment, secoua la téte de droite à gauche trop habituer par leur continuel belle parole mais néanmoins flatté.

Ces hommes étaient de venu des experts en compliment et courtisation, la perspective de la guerre leur avait fait oublier la honte d'un refut feminin et les convension social que leur avaient inculqué leurs parents en ce qui conserné les femmes. Dans tous les compliments qu'elle resevait aucun n'était réellement destiné à la charmer, c'était plus une marque d'affection de leur part.

Certain était marier ou avait une fiancé qui les attendaient dans leur village d'origine, les autres pour la plus part avait une copine à chaque permition, donc tous cela n'était que parole. Et même si cela avait été serieux, la jeune femme aurait refusé car elle ne voulait pas semet la zizanie au sein de la company, n'y comprométre l'image de son entrer dans l'armée.

Elle les considérait plus comme de bon copain et des grands fréres en ce qui consernait les cinq hommes à ses coté et également Lipton, Nixon, Welsh et Winter. Cela étaient se avec qui elle passait son temps libre et ses permission. Le liens qu'elle avait créer au file des entrainements et des jourétait devenu incassable, elle pouvait sans hésiter donner sa vie pour l'une des leurs.

Cette idée avait commencer a faire son petit bonhomme de chemin depuis un entrainement durant lequelle Luz s'était foullé la cheville alors qu'ils courraient. Etant en queue de ploton, il avait tout d'abbord ralentit puis c'était prestement fait distancer. Remarquant qu'elle était la seul a l'avoir apreçu, elle prit l'iniciative d'aller l'aidé sans ce soucier de l'exercice en cours. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur elle oscultat sa blessur et fit par de ses conclusions au jeune homme pour terminer par lui dire de grimper sur son dos.

Etonner, il refusa disant que ce n'était pas digne d'un parachutiste. Chose a la quelle elle retorqua qu'on abandonner pas un homme blesser sur le bas coter de la route, que ce soit un para, un papi, un goss ou meme un générale! Il fini par s'incliner devant l'argument et grimpa sur son dos. Malgré le poids suplémentaire et sa condition physique pas trés develloper depuis ces 6 premiers jours d'exercice, elle repartit d'un bon treint et n'arriva au camp 3 kilométre plus tard avec un retard d'un demi heure. Ceci lui vallu d'ailleur de belle remontrance du Capitaine Sobel, agrémanter d'une supprétion de permission durant le moi a venir et d'un entrainement d'un heure de plus tous les jours en sa presence. Mais en contre partie, elle reçue la simpathie de tous et son acceptation au sein de la Easy-Company.

Ce souvenir la fit ce blottir instinctivement dans les bras de Donald qui tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur et alors qu'il allait la questionner, le Lieutenant Harry Welsh, un petit bonhomme au ton toujours plaisantin et a l'éternel sourire, fit irruption derriére Joe.

_Vous étes au courant pour Winters?


End file.
